Life Happened
by Seylin
Summary: We set out to chase our dreams on wings of passion. But somewhere along the way we got distracted. Brief mention of slash.


**Title**: Life Happened

**Author**: Seylin

**Summary**: We set out to chase our dreams on wings of passion. But somewhere along the way we got distracted.

**Rating**: PG

**Warning**: AU. Slash. Jacob/Edward. (Brief mention).

**Disclaimer**: _Twilight_ solely belongs to Stephanie Meyer. This story is based on the song "Life Happened" by Tammy Cochran.

Life Happened

_The first time Rosalie Hale decided to try out for a school play was the same year she turned thirteen. Whether it was due to her talent, her beauty or something else… she got the lead in that play. From that first play it became Rosalie's dream to someday see her name in lights. From that day forward she was in every play no matter how small or large. After each one the grown up's all would say "Rosalie's future sure is looking bright"._

Bella Swan hadn't been back to Forks, Washington since she had graduated ten years ago. Her father had asked her to come visit numerous times but eventually it was he who ended up doing the visiting. Writing and traveling to do research for her novels kept her busy most of the year.

But now she parked her car on the street outside the series of shopping centers that had been built since graduation. She was staying with Charlie while she was in town for the high school reunion and had promised him some together time over supper and a movie tonight. It was amazing to see how things hadn't changed overall and yet little things, like this series of shopping centers, had been added and still didn't take away from the charm of the town. Bella wouldn't admit it to herself… but it was probably her first series, which had been set in Forks, that had allowed these centers to be built. Smiling a little she picked up her purse and got out of the car, locking it before heading inside.

The video store inside the shopping center was easy enough to find. The biggest surprise was to see Rosalie Hale standing behind the counter talking to a mother with a small child. Bella shook her head to stop staring and began searching for a video that Charlie would like but also wouldn't bore her to death; every now and then she would sneak a glance at Rosalie just to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

After ten minutes, and finding a movie, Bella couldn't avoid going up to the counter any longer. She smiled at Rosalie as she came up to the counter. Rosalie's eyes lit up and she smiled back at Bella taking the video from her.

"Putting this on Charlie's account?" Rosalie questioned.

"Yes, Rose… why aren't you in Hollywood taking casting calls?" Bella handed her a five to cover the charge for the movie. Rosalie rang up the order and as she handed Bella her change she started laughing.

"Life happened that's why. Emmett Cullen and I fell in love. My dad passed away… and the babies came. After the second one drama school was just too much. Timmy has baseball, Ethan loves soccer and Jane… well Jane is at the age where everything goes in her mouth. I directed the kindergarten Christmas pageant last year… yeah… life happened."

---

_Jacob had an old red Chevelle. Her dad and the rest of the police force had known that car well. She had lost track of how many tickets Jacob had proudly boasted about. He never lost a race on Windy Hollow road. Everyone knew who Jacob Black was. By the time he turned eighteen he was a dirt track king, proudly sponsored by the local Texaco._

On her way home Bella decided to stop by Charlie's favorite bar and pick up a six pack of his favorite beer, which only that bar carried. Today seemed to be her day for seeing old friend's because as she stepped up to the bar to request the six pack she saw him, Jacob Black, sitting at the end of the bar nursing a drink.

"Jacob?" She questioned in surprise. He turned and looked at her a smile lighting his still handsome face.

"Bella!" He exclaimed getting up to hug her. She smiled and returned the hug. "Sit down for a minute will you? Sam! Another round."

Bella sat down next to him and thanked Sam when he brought them both drinks. She took a sip before looking at Jacob. "Why aren't you at Rockingham chasing Gordon down?" Jacob killed his drink, tore the corners off his napkin and fiddled with the gold band on his ring finger before he answered.

"Life happened. I was driving home from Seattle late one night. A trucker fell asleep and swapped paint with me. There was a guy driving behind me… he stopped and called 911 after the accident, stayed with me until they got there; he said I rolled that car at least five times. He came to the hospital too, wouldn't leave my side until they cleared me… his name is Edward. Now I just thank my stars, and I sell used cars, and I teach drivers education at St. Catherine's in Seattle. Yeah… life happened."

---

Bella saw the rest of her old friends at the reunion at the Holiday Inn. Standing off to the side watching everyone dance and catch up she mused over how it seemed just like yesterday that they were starting their lives. She could see it all, clear as if it were happening right in front of her all over again.

Everyone in the graduating class standing in the gym in their caps and gowns, not really listening to the principal of Forks High as he gave the required speech. No one had paid any attention to him before and when he came on stage to announce the ending of the superlative voting, they still didn't pay him any attention (or mind). Bella shook her head, a smile playing her lips. Back ten years ago when the principal had paused in his speech they had all stood, full of wonderlust and glory bound… the principal had announced their graduating class and they had all thrown their caps into the air ready to set out to chase their dreams on wings of passion.

But… somewhere along the way most of them had gotten distracted…

Alice had gone to New York and become a famous fashion designer; somehow she had ended up married to a Texas cowboy. Rosalie and Emmett had gotten married, how the drama star had ended up with the quarterback Bella doubted she would ever know. Her eyes traveled over the room and she found Jacob standing very close to a man with wild blonde hair, eyes only on each other, 'that must be Edward' she thought.

As she made her way through the crowd toward the two men she realized that they had all turned out alright. She danced with Jacob, then Edward and then Alice's husband Jasper, catching up with the one she knew and sharing new stories with the two she didn't.

Yeah. Life happened.


End file.
